Tenten's first love
by Dark Angel lost in the world
Summary: This story is great, tenten find her one and only true love.
1. Tenten's first love

Tenten's First love

By: Reginald Anderson

Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will own _Naruto_ or any other copyrighted works mentioned in this story. I am not writing this for profit.

One night Tenten was on her way to the ramen shop, and she happen too run into her teammate Neji. Tenten had notices that Neji was walk with some girl, which she has not seen before in the village, so she was not going to stop and say hi! However, before she could get pass them Neji stopped her, oh hi! Tenten said Neji; I did not see you there. Hi! Tenten said, this is my, and before Neji could finish the words, the girl that was next too Neji said girlfriend. Therefore, what is that your name, Neji's girlfriend said Tenten?

No my name is Sakura thank you very much. Sakura auto ego said that bitch no my name is not Neji's girlfriend. Tenten said oh nice to meet you. However, Tenten really wanted to say get away from my man bitch! I do not know why your ugly ass is with him anyway. Nevertheless, she did not oh look at the time. I am in a rush right now I will catch up with you a little later.

Tenten continue to run to the ramen shop thinking it was going to be not them many people in there because it was a Friday. Because she knows that Friday nights is karaoke, night and it would not be them many people there. She had written a song about her love for Neji and she had wanted to sing it. Thinking if she had song it to someone, she would stop filling this way or it would just stop hurting some. The owner got on the stage, and said I would like to introduce and new singer to the stage her name is Tenten.

When Tenten got on the stage, she was able to see everyone that was in the shop and she notices a boy in the back of the club. She could not really see who it was so she did not pay any attention to him. Then Tenten started singing.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he will not see._

Tenten had finished her song and everyone had given her a standing ovation, and then she was able to see everyone including the boy that was in the back of the shop it was Neji! The boy who the song was about had heard it. Tenten got scared and ran off the stage, and run home. The next day Tenten was seating beneath a tree, waiting for her partner Neji. Because they were going to start training today. Neji has never been late before said Tenten wonder why he is late today she asked.

Could he have found out that the song was about him? No! Neji smart but his not that smart, said Tenten. Neji finally showed up Tenten asked him where you have been. Oh I am sorry I am late I was thinking about something on my way here said Neji. Tenten asked, what you are thinking about, Neji said I was thinking about that song you had song last night at the ramen shop, Tenten said what about it.

Neji said I have been you partner for about six years now, and I never seen your cry or sad and the only boy that you be with is me. Then no one say anything. Neji said, Tenten is that song about me do you love me. Tenten said NO! Neji, you are crazy that song is not about you. Neji said, tell me the truth, and do not lie to me.

Is that song really about me why said Tenten? Because, because what said Tenten? Because I might be felling the same way about you said Neji. Tenten said yes. Yes, the song was about you. I love you, I have loved you every since I first saw you. Why you did not tell me this before, because I was afraid, I did not want you to turn me down, and beside you have a girlfriend. What, Said Neji I do not have a girlfriend, but that girl you was with late last night.

What the girl you had seen me with last night. Yes that girl. What was that bitch name again, oh yea Sakura said Tenten. We are just friends, I knew her from when I was just a kid, and we had grown up together. However, she said she was your girlfriend. She was just kidding around with you.

Oh so now that we both know we like each other where do we go from here Said Tenten. How, about we go out to dinner asked Neji? That sounds good, what time you will be picking me up said Tenten. Around seven o'clock said Neji. That sounds good ill be waiting for you said Tenten.


	2. Tenten's first date

The next day had came and Tenten was so happy that she was going on a date with Neji, she was so happy, that she could not even fall asleep last night. In addition, the little sleep that she did get she dreamed about Neji, and about what would happen on her date with him. She even thought about how the waiter would look, trying to see if she looked better than she did, then she jumped up out of her sleep. Damn she did look a little better than, me that dress and me. When Tenten got up the next morning she decided to go in get her a new dress for her date.

Tenten got dressed and left her apartment, she was on her way to the dress shop to get a new dress for her date with Neji. Ask she was walking pasted the ramen shop she happen to see Sakura, that bitch Neji was with yesterday the bitch that said she was Neji girlfriend. As Tenten was walking by, Sakura seen her Oh hi don't I know you, no said Tenten, yes I do know you, you are the girl my boyfriend and me ran into yesterday. What was that name again, team, tan oh well, I guess it was not that important anyway. Bitch my name is Tenten, and by the way Neji is my man you dirty ass hoe.

WHAT Said Sakura, Yes I am talking to you, Neji already told me you and him are just friends said Tenten. Oh he did, did he tell you that we FUCKED said Sakura. What said Tenten? Yes we Fucked did you know his dick is big, not just and size big ether it's Choji's arm big. When he first stuck it in, I thought my pussy was going to rip open, but after it got in it felt so damn good, God I busted before he did. I will never forget his dick, because every time I look at Neji, or look at Choji's arm it pops into my head damn I miss that dick.

What the fuck are you telling me this for bitch Said Tenten? I am just trying to be a friend and warn you to watch out for that big dick of hisses said Sakura. Well it is none of you business now, because it is my big dick now said Tenten. Tenten looked down at her watch, damn bitch you made me loss track of the time. Tenten pushed Sakura down and ran passed her, damn it is 6:30, I have and half of an hour to find a dress and get back home.

As Tenten was running pasted the window of the dress shop she notices a beautiful black dress and the window. She had gone into the store in grabbed her size of the black dress she seen in the window and ran to the cash registers. Oh hi, said the woman at the cash register, what a beautiful dress you have picked out it will be $51.61 said the woman at the cash register. Tenten then pulled the money out of her bra, and throw it at the woman and then, ran of the store on her way to her apartment. When she got home she seen Neji leaving from her door, Tenten then ran up to Neji, Hey where are you going, asked Tenten. Oh I jus she seen Neji leaving from her door, Tenten then ran up to Neji, Hey where are you going asked Tenten? Oh, I just left from our door knocking said Neji.

Sorry about that just getting back home, would you like to come in while I change, asked Tenten. Sure, said Neji. I will be right back said Tenten. As Tenten with into the back room, Neji started walking around looking at the picture on her walks. Oh, sorry I was late Neji I happen to run into your girlfriend. Oh, you did ask Neji. Yes, I did Tenten said. What was she talking about Neji asked? Oh, nothing much, just about you and Choji's arm. What said Neji Choji arm? Yes, Choji's arm said Tenten.

What about Choji's arm asked Neji? When Neji asked that, Tenten then came out of the back room with her panties and bra on. Sakura said that your dick was the size of Choji's arm. What said Neji? Your dick is the size of Choji's arm. Oh, said Neji. Oh, is that all your going say, asked Tenten. Yea what can I say I am blessed, Neji notices that Tenten voice was louder so he turned around, and he saw Tenten and her bra and panties. Oh, my sorry said Neji. If I didn't want you to see my under ware I would not have came out here, Tenten then walked around the sofa where Neji was sitting and put her legs right around him and sit on his lap. What is u doing Tenten, asked Neji? If you do not know what I am, doing you need some help said Tenten.

However, what about dinner said Neji? Let us eat desert first than dinner Tenten than stuck her hands down Neji's pants and pulled out his dick, wow she said it is huge.


	3. Neji's first time

I am going to have to take my time with this one said Tenten. Tenten started licking Neji's dick from his balls to the top of his dick. Back and forth repeatedly, Tenten then stood up and took her bra and panties off. Neji then stood up and Tenten pulled Neji pants and shirt off. Tenten then started kissing every inch of Neji's body, and licking him around his nipples. Tenten than lead Neji into her bedroom, when they got in there Tenten then pushed Neji down on the bed.

Tenten then started climbing on top of Neji, then Tenten started back sucking Neji's dick into it started getting back hard. Tenten then climbed up a little more closer to Neji's dick and started sticking it into her pussy. Neji and Tenten both started moaning oh this is a tight pussy said Neji oh man this is a big dick said Tenten. Tenten started moving back and forth sticking Neji's dick in her pussy more and more, yes, yes, yelled Tenten, oh, oh moaning Neji.

Tenten got use to Neji's big dick going in and out of her pussy so she started pouncing on Neji's dick. Oh yea that is what I am talking about said Neji, work that tight pussy on that dick. Neji moved his hand from behind his head and grabbed Tenten's ass and started work sliding her ass back and forth on his dick. Yes work that ass said Tenten. Tenten started busting all over Neji dick. I guest Sakrua was right you do bust before he do.

Tenten pulled Neji's dick out of her pussy than stuck it and her ass. Damn Tenten I did not know you got down like that said Neji. Neji then started stuffing his dick more and up Tenten's ass oh, oh my about to bust said Neji. Tenten then pulled Neji's dick out of her ass, and then stuck it in her mouth, Tenten then started good all the way down on Neji's dick. Yea that shit feel good said Neji oh, oh I am about to bust bout to bust said Neji.

Neji then bust all in Tenten mouth, yea that right I want all of it. Tenten then lied back on the bed next to Neji then they started kissing. Have you ever had sex like that before asked Tenten? No, no I have not because you went my first said Neji. What, Said Tenten I was your first. Yes, you were my first said Neji.

However, Sakura said that you have done it. No, we did not Neji said. Then how did she know that your dick was so big said Sakura. Because one day I was getting out of the shower and she walked by and seen it. Oh, I should have known that bitch was lying. I am feeling hungry now said Neji. Oh we can still go to the Reman shop said Tenten. However, let us take a shower first said Neji.


	4. Tenten's cat fight

Neji and Tenten got into the shower, and turned on the water. Tenten started to wash Neji's back, and then she started kissing him all over his body. Neji turned around and started kissing Tenten, and bitting and sucking on her neck, oh yea that feel so good said Tenten. Tenten turned off the water and got out of the shower, she then pulled Neji out of the shower. Tenten then lead Neji back into her room where she set down on the bed and started put her clothes on.

Neji then set down next to her and started putting his clothes on to finally the silence brook, so what will you like to eat said Neji. I do not know Ill find out when we get there. Neji and Tenten left her apartment and went off to the reman shop. When they got to the reman shop Neji said table for too please, the woman led them to a table by the window. I knew it was going to be a woman waiter, good thing I did wear my new black dress said Tenten.

Wow, Tenten your eyes are beautiful and the star light said Neji. Oh, thank you Neji that is so sweet said Tenten. The woman came back and said are you ready to order yet yes said Neji, I will have a cup of your reman soup beef with rice said Neji. Oh, wow that sounds good said Tenten I will have the same thing the waiter then looked at Neji and took the menus. Tenten seen how she looked at him but she did not say anything. How are you feeling asked Neji.

Oh, I am feeling just fine said Tenten. The waiter then came back with their food; here you go to reman soups beef with rice. Oh do you need some paper tows asked the waiter. Yes please said Neji. The waiter then reached into her pocket and pulled out some paper tow's, oh my bad I dropped one, she bend over putting her ass in Neji's face picking up the paper tow here you go Neji said the waiter.

What the fuck said Tenten how do that bitch know your name said Tenten. I do not know, maybe she heard you say it said Neji. Yea the fuck right maybe said Tenten. Neji picked up one of the paper tows to use it; Neji then notices that something was wrote on it so he told Tenten he had to go to the bathroom. Tenten notices that Neji had the paper tow and his hand when he went to the bathroom but when he came back he did have it.

Tenten told Neji please excuse me I have to go to the restroom, but instead of Tenten going to the women's bathroom she when into the men's. Tenten when into the men's bathroom looking into the trash cans and she found what she was looking for. The piece of paper tow that Neji had, she opened it and it said give me a call when you lose the bitch, Hinata (248)818-5728. Tenten thought at least he had thrown the number away, but that bitch has to pay said Tenten. Tenten then washed her hand, fixed her hair, and left out of the bathroom walking back to the table.

Wow, you were on there for a long time said Neji. Have the check came yet asked Tenten oh not yet said Neji, good then, I got something for that bitch ass said Tenten did you say something asked Neji. Oh no, said Tenten. Tenten notices that the waiter was on her way back to the table so she started kissing Neji. Here goes your bill said the waiter. Bitch can you see we are in the middle of something, I guess that what you must aspect from the help said Tenten.

Tenten do not be so mean said Neji. The waiter started to leave oh, wait what was your name Hinata right said Tenten yea that is right, but I did not tell you my name. I know I seen your name and number on the paper tow you lucky I don't kick your ass for trying to steal my man, and where is our drinks we would like water said Tenten. Ok said the waiter I am sorry. Ok bitch go get our water then. The waiter left fixed her glass of water and spit in it and put it to the right then she fixed Neji's glass and put it to the right then she came back with the water. Let us go Neji said Tenten. Neji put the money on the table then they were leaving and Tenten said wait Tenten grabbed her water and throw it on the girl bitch you think I did not see you spit in it, said Tenten. Then they left, Neji walked Tenten back to her house. It is not a dove night when you are around is it said Neji. I guess not said Tenten. You really are my girl Tenten you do not know how much I love you said Neji. I love you to said Tenten


End file.
